Famille
by calinmonamour
Summary: Une rencontre étrange à minuit dans un hôtel grand luxe. un sauvetage in-extremiste, Ou cela les mènera t'il?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Rencontre**_

Enfin nous arrivons devant l'hôtel, je n'y croyais plus! depuis le temps qu'ont tournent dans cette ville nous y somme! Je viens garer ma voiture sur le parking et me dépêche de descendre avant d'aller ouvrir la portière arrière droite pour récupérer mon petit passager qui peine à ouvrir les yeux.

-... river?...

-Oui mon ange, on va aller demander une chambre pour la nuit et on repartira tranquillement demain matin après le petit déjeuner

-A faim…

-Je sais bonhomme mais attend encore un peu d'accord?

-D'acco…

Je le détache doucement de son siège auto et le prend dans mes bras avant de le poser sur ma hanche pour ainsi avoir un bras de libre pour fermé la voiture. On rejoint vote l'entré du grand hôtel et me dirige vers l'accueil où un homme en tenue de pingouin nous regarde d'un drôle d'oeil. C'est vrai que vu nos vêtement on fait tâche dans tout ce luxe.

-Bonjour Monsieur

-Madame, que puis je faire pour vous être agréable?

-Serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre juste pour cette nuit s'il vous plaît?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Madame, je doute que vous puissiez vous offrir quoique ce soit dans notre honorable établissement

-Vous devriez savoir que l'habit ne fait pas le moine Monsieur, de plus vous êtes le seul hôtel qui est encore des chambre de libre à cause de la fêtes en ville

-Peut être mais…

-Ecoutez Monsieur, je voudrais juste une chambre ou mon fils et moi pouvons nous reposer avant notre départ demain matin. Nous avons passer la journée dans la voiture j'estime donc que nous avons le droit à un minimum de confort pour la nuit. Nuit que je payerai en intégralité maintenant si cela vous rassure.

-Bon, faisons ainsi alors.

-Merci!

Légèrement énervé par la tournure de la conversation, je récupère difficilement mon portefeuille dans ma poche arrière et sort deux cent euro, en cash, demander pour la chambre avec un lit adulte et un lit pour enfant. Satisfait, l'homme prend donc ma réservation et me donne ma clé avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon fils quand celui ci attire mon attentions.

-Man… Faim…

-Je sais mon coeur, on récupère juste les affaires dans la voiture et je m'occupe de toi ensuite

-Voui…

-Cet enfant à l'air bien pâle, vous devriez l'emmener chez le médecin

-Cet enfant comme vous dite est juste épuisé par notre voyage donc si vous en avez finis avec vos impolitesse veuillez faire venir quelqu'un pour qu'il nous aide avec nos valises!

-Ou.. Oui Madame, Groom!

Un homme en costume rouge vient nous rejoindre à l'accueil et attend les directives.

-Allez aider Madame à sortir ses bagages de sa voiture et monter les ensuite dans la chambre 418.

-Bien Monsieur, Madame vos clefs s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous accompagne, certaine chose ne sont pas à sortir de la voiture

-Très bien

Je me prépare à sortir du hall d'accueil avec le groom quand le pingouin m'interpelle à nouveaux.

-Madame prendra t elle son repas au restaurant ou…

-Dans ma chambre, un repas adulte, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour on fils

-Très bien, le petit déjeuner vous sera également servis dans votre chambre également.

-C'est très bien merci.

-Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre établissement

-Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours le pingouin.

Marmonnant ma phrase pour pas qu'il entende, j'accompagne le groom a ma voiture ou il récupère nos valise avant de nous accompagner à notre chambre. Il ne tarde pas à repartir une fois sa tâche accompli et je peux enfin me détendre. Tout ses regards sur nous commençait à être insupportable! Bande de riche!

Enfin, au moins ce soir on ne dort pas dans la voiture même si ce sacrifice va me faire serrer la ceinture pendant un certain temps. Je soupire à cette constatation et vais poser mon fils sur le lit.

-Aller mon grand, tu finis de te réveiller pendant que je te prépare à manger

-Miam quoi soir?

-Purée de petit pois avec du poulet emincer si je me souviens bien

-Aime pas…

-Pas de caprice jeune homme, tu connais la chanson, si tu ne mange pas la moitié de ton plat?

-... à pas biberon…

-Et donc?

-... vais manger… même si aime pas…

-C'est très bien mon ange!

Je viens l'embrasser sur le front pour le féliciter, le faisant rire dans l'action car mes cheveux se glisse dans son cou. Je me redresse en souriant et vais récupérer son repas dans son sac à dos que je fais ensuite chauffer au micro-onde présent dans la chambre, hôtel 5 étoiles oblige, puis sort de quoi préparer le biberon pour après

Quand le micro-onde fini de faire son office, je vais récupérer la chaise haute avec tablette mis à disposition et l'installe près du lit avant d'y mettre mon fil dedans, de l'attacher puis de lui mettre son bavoir. Je vais alors chercher son plat et ses couverts en plastique et le laisse manger tranquillement même si ses grimaces provoqué par chaque bouché son à mourire de rire.

Je met en route le chauffe biberon après avoir remplis le biberon d'eau, mis le lait en poudre ainsi que le sang et l'agite bien fort pour que tout soit bien mélanger ensemble Puis le laisse chauffer doucement. Je me dirige vers nos valise pour vérifier nos réserves et soupir en constatant qu'il ne reste que deux plat pour bébé, la moitié d'une boite de lait en poudre et que mes réserves de nourriture son à sec. Je soupire lassement à ce constat et récupère nos habit pour la nuit, des course vont s'imposer…

-Aman! Aman!

-Oui chéri?

-Pu faim!

-J'arrive

Posant nos affaire sur le lit, je regarde son plat et constate avec bonheur que malgré son dégoût il a mangé plus de la moitié de son plat. Je viens doucement lui essuyer la bouche en lui souriant et lui embrasse fort le front.

-C'est très bien mon ange! Tu as presque tout manger!

-un peu bon…

-Tant mieu alors, tu as encore une petite place pour le biberon?

-Oui! a faim!

-Doucement mon grand, tu vas te faire mal à t'agiter comme ça

Il se calme et après avoir jeté son plat et mis ses couvert dans le lavabo, je vais éteindre le chauffe biberon, vérifie si le lait n'est pas trop chaud avant de le lui donner. Il attrape vivement son biberon et commence à l'avaler goulûment alors que ses yeux change de couleur pour passer d'un bleu très claire à un noir profond.

-Doucement morfale, tu vas t'étouffer

-Mais! cro bon!

-Je sais mais personne ne vas te le voler alors plus doucement d'accord?

-voui…

-Aller mon grand, sois sage et finis tranquillement puis après au bain et au dodo

-c'pris!

Il recommence à boire son biberon plus doucement cette fois ci, je pars alors préparer son bain, nettoie ses couvert dans le lavabo pendant que l'eau coule dans la baignoire puis les sèche et les ranges dans son sac à dos. Quand l'eau a atteint une certaine hauteur je la coupe et dépose sur le rebord de la baignoir les serviette pour après. je retourne alors dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires de nuit poser sur le lit et remarque que mon fils a fini son biberon et somnolent sur sa chaise, repu de son repas.

Je viens à nouveaux lui essuyer la bouche, poser son biberon sur la tablette de la chaise puis le détache de celle ci avant de le porter contre moi. Instinctivement il vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de mon ventre tel un koala et soupir de bonheur. Je souris à son attitude et le berce un peu avant de lui demander doucement.

-Tu pense pouvoir rester éveillé le temps que je te donne un bain mon coeur?

-Je ess'yer…

-D'accord, on va faire vite alors

Calmement je prend ses affaire sur le lit et l'emporte avec moi dans la salle de bain avant de m'agenouiller sur le tapis devant la baignoire immense. je le dépose sur ses pieds et m'assure qu'il tient bien dessus seul avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Il se laisse faire tranquillement cette fois, vive la fatigue, puis je le pose assis dans la baignoire où l'eau lui arrive à peine à mis torse. Je le lave rapidement, toujours en gardant une main dans son dos pour ne pas qu'il bascule de fatigue et en profite pour l'observer.

Le petit bébé que je tenais encore dans mes bras et à qui j'ai donnée naissance il y a de cela trois ans à bien grandis. Entre c'est cheveux noir brillant comme l'ébène, sa peau blanche et ses yeux d'un bleu cristal quand il ne boit pas son biberon. Je peux dire de source sur qu'il sera un homme à femme plus tard. Elles lui courons tous après le pauvre. Je continue mon observation et remarque qu'avec sa fatigue ses excroissances dans son dos sont de plus en plus voyante.

-Chéri tu perd le contrôle

-Fatigué…

-Je me dépêche alors

Je finis de le rincer puis le sort du bain pour le sécher et l'habiller confortablement pour le nuit, sans oublier la couche. De léger coup se font entendre à la porte et après avoir repris mon fils dans mes bras, j'autorise la personne à entrer.

-Room service Madame

-Poser le plateau sur la table basse s'il vous plaît

-Bien Madame

Il s'exécute puis me souhaite un bon appétit avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois seul je me dirige vers la chambre d'enfant composée d'un lit deux place et l'installe doucement entre les drap avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit mon ange

-'Nuit Man

Je commence a quitté la chambre quand il m'appelle à nouveau d'une voix ensommeillé

-Man… Papa?…

-Je te l'amène tout de suite

Je vais vite auprès des valises et en sort de l'un d'entre elle une peluche en forme de pieuvre que je lui ramène et qu'il sert avec force dans ses bras avant de s'endormir épuisé. Je quitte sa chambre en laissant la porte très légèrement entre ouverte puis je rejoint mon propre lit pour profiter enfin d'un vrai repas depuis plusieur jours. Je prend le plateau et trouve une note ou le menu de ce soir est inscrits avec tout un tas de terme plus technique les un que les autres qui se résume à un morceau de poisson chère, ses legume et une mousse au chocolat en dessert.

Je profite du calme de la chambre pour me poser cinq minute et souffler un peu. Mon regard se porte sur le biberon laisser à l'abandon sur la chaise haute me rappelle également que nous sommes également de sang… Demain je pourrai lui fournir le mien mais il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour après… quelle galère…

Je soupir à nouveau et commence à manger mon repas, le plat bien que fade se laisse manger et c'est avec plaisir que j'entame la mousse au chocolat qui rattrape rapidement le peu de goût du plat d'avant. Rien ne vaut le chocolat pour se booster et redonner le sourire après une dure journée. Repas terminé je vais déposer le plateau sur le monte charge prévue à cette effet puis me dirige vers la salle de bain pour profiter d'un moment de détente bien mérité sous la douche.

Moment qui s'éternise d'ailleur mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et après avoir revêtu ma nuisette, que certaine personne n'hésite pas a nommé de diablement sexy, je vérifie que mon fils dort bien, je lui remet d'ailleur sa couverture sur lui puis vais me coucher à mon tour, m'endormant dans les minute qui suit.

Je ne sais absolument pas l'heure qu'il est quand un immense bruit sourd se fait entendre contre ma porte de chambre. J'allume ma la lumière, voyant de ce faite qu'il est à peine minuit et gromelle contre les ivrognes qui ne savent pas se tenir tout en levant de mon lit et d'aller voir à la porte.

Cependant à peine ai-je enclenché la poignée que la porte me repousse en arrière quand le gros poid appuyer dessus bascule en arrière. j'ai juste le temps de m'écarter que je vois un corps bicolor s'écrouler par terre dans l'entrée. Complètement essoufflé, il tente de retrouver son souffle tant bien que mal mais les nombreuses blessures qui parsème son corps ont raison de lui puisqu'il s'évanouit sous mes yeux, ses bras repliés contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous êtes arriver?...

Une cavalcade se fait entendre à l'étage d'en dessous et j'arrive à percevoir quelque bribe de mot quand il s'aventure dans les escaliers.

-Chasseur! Trouver… ugitif en fuite! ...fouiller étage!

-Et merde!

Paniquant en comprenant de quoi il en retourne, je m'abaisse à la hauteur de mon visiteur surprise et l'attrape sous les aisselles pour le trainer dans ma chambre. Une fois celui ci entièrement sur le parquet je me dépêche d'aller retourner le tapis devant mon palier, heureusement qu'il sont recto-verso ici, et ferme ma porte avant qu'un des chasseur arrive a mon étage.

Je file vite vers mon invité et l'attrape à nouveaux et le traîne jusqu'au lit où j'arrive tant bien que mal à le mettre entre les draps faisant tomber dans l'action une drôle de boîte à ressort qu'il à laisser tomber en décroisant les bras. Je rabat les couverture sur lui et vais la récupérer.

Des bruit de course dans la couloir m'empêche de m'attarder dessus et c'est en vitesse que je vais chercher les serviettes dans la salle de bain et que j'étale par terre pour masquer les traces de sang puis je me dirige vers le bouquet de rose rouge pour arracher les pétales de fleur par grosse poignet avant de les répandres dans la pièce.

C'est donc essoufflé et les joue rougie par l'effort que j'entends soudainement quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. je déglutis et me compose un masque avant d'aller répondre en prenant bien soin d'éteindre la lumière et que ma tenue soit débraillé, ainsi que ma coiffure et en avant la comédie! J'ouvre vivement la porte, faisant sursauter l'homme qui allait à nouveau toquer puis m'exprime furieusement , comme folle de rage, alors que l'homme écarquille les yeux à ma tenue plus transparente qu'autre chose et à mon air débauchée.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de déranger les gens en pleine nuit!

-Madame c'est…

-Rien du tout! Savez vous depuis combien de temps j'attend ce séjours!

-Mais Madame il y a…

-Il y a que mon fils fait enfin ses nuits et que vous faite un boucan pas possible! vous avez intérêt à vous calmer ou je m'occuperai de vous moi même!

-Je comprends Madame mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Mon mari et moi n'avons pas pu faire l'amour depuis deux ans! Deux putain d'année sans avoir pu me faire mettre par mon mari car en plus de ma grossesse difficile et le peu de vacance que l'on avait, mon fils ne faisait pas ses nuits! Et quand enfin il les fait et que mon Mari est sur le point de me faire grimper au rideau vous! Vous venez foutre votre bordel!

-C'est que…

-Aman…

Je me fige quand j'entends la voix de mon fils et jette un regards de mort au chasseur qui recule les mains en l'air avant de partir en courant les larmes au yeux sous le regards apeuré de ses collègues. Je les regarde tous un à un et leur lance d'un voix d'outre tombe.

-Le premier qui émet juste un pet trop fort se retrouvera six pied sous terre!

Sur ses mots, je leur claque la porte au nez et la ferme a double tour pour leur faire comprendre le message. Je soupir fortement puis vais vers la chambre de mon fils pour le rassurer mais je me détends complètement pour voir qu'il avait juste parler dans son sommeil. je lui remet encore une fois de sa couverture et quitte la pièce pour retourner voir mon intru toujours évanouis et perdant toujours son sang dans le lit.

C'est avec un soupir défait que je vais récupérer tout le matériel de soins nécessaire dans ma valise avant de soulever la couverture et de commencer les soins. J'en ai eu pour facilement une heure entre les plaie superficiel et les autres bien plus grave dont quelque une que j'ai du recoudre mais au moins maintenant tout va bien.

J'ai pu observé également plus attentivement la boîte à ressort qui malgré son état abîmé par le temps semble toujours fonctionnel et émet étrangement une douce chaleur quand on la prend. Une chaleur agréable et très réconfortante. Le sommeil finit par me rattraper par un bâillement et c'est épuisé que je repose la boite a l'abri sur la table de nuit à côté de mon intru et m'allonge près de lui sachant qu'il ne risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Enchanter monsieur le Clown**_

Il est un peu plus de dix heures du matin quand notre invité surprise émerge enfin de son inconscience. Je le vois papillonner des yeux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se redresse d'un coup et se plie en deux sous la douleur.

-Doucement, vous allez ouvrir vos blessures

Surpris par ma voix il se tourne dans ma direction, ses doigts devenue griffe acérée, et me dévisage de la tête au pieds essayant de comprendre si je suis une ennemie ou non. Je ne bouge pas de ma place, debout devant le lit et finit par le voir se détendre légèrement une fois son inspection finis. Il se met alors à regarder autour de lui, essayant de comprendre comment il a atterrit ici.

-Ou est ce que l'on est?

-Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, au Royalty pour tout vous dire. Vous vous êtes échouez devant ma porte cette nuit vers minuit à cause de vos blessures.

-A ouai je me souviens, c'est satané chasseur mon pris en chasse dans la ville et j'ai rejoint cette tour par l'arrière, j'ai monté plusieur étages avant de prendre une pause contre une porte puis plus rien

-Vos blessures on eu raison de vous et vous vous êtes évanouis quand j'ai ouvert ma porte. Je vous ai trainer dans ma chambre et est fait diversion auprès de vos poursuivant, ce qui a bien a marché d'ailleur.

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air avant de tourner son regard vers ses mains et de bouger ses doigts doucement comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquiller d'un coup et il se met à regarder partout autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose avec panique.

-Ou est elle!? Ou!?

-Calmez vous! si c'est votre boîte à ressort que vous chercher elle se trouve à côté de vous, sur la table de nuit

Il tourne sa tête dans la direction indiquer et récupère vivement son bien et l'inspecte sous tous les angles pour vérifier son état. Il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement quelque minute après avant de grimacer en passant une mains sur son ventre. Intriguée, je la lui retire et soulève son pull rayé et constate que l'un des bandage est souillé de sang frais.

-C'est pas vrai! j'ai pas passer plus d'une heure à vous soignez pour que vous gâchez mon boulot en vous agitant comme un forcené!

Il écarquille les yeux étonné par mon sermon et me regarde me diriger vers ma valise pour en sortir le matériel de soin avant de revenir sur le lit et l'oblige à s'allonger sur le lit. Une lutte débute alors, j'essaie de forcer sur ses épaules pour l'allonger tandis qu'il lutte contre la pression exercé en attrapant mes mains pour que je le lâche. Ses longue griffes se plante dans mes poignets me faisant grimacer de douleur mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant.

-Mais vous allez vous laissez faire oui!

-Je vais certainement pas me laisser faire par une folle!

-Une folle?! Espèce de face de talc! c'est comme ça que vous remercier la jeune femme qui vous à protéger des tortures des Chasseur!

-Que!? comment sais tu pour leur torture?

-Vous n'êtes pas les seul a avoir eu affaire à eux

-Impossible… qui…

-Je vous ai eu!

Profitant de sa surprise j'arrive à l'allonger sur le lit et lui soulève son haut en souriant fière de moi. J'enlève son bandage et attrape le désinfectant et l'applique sur sa blessure avant qu'il n'attrape à nouveaux mes poignets en me tirant vers lui me faisant tomber sur lui dans l'action. Il grogne de douleur sous l'action et je relève vite mon visage mon m'excuser mais je reste figer sur place, happer par son regard. Un regard argenté qui semble sonder l'âme de celui qu'il fixe. Il m'observe également, semblant très intrigué par ce qu'il voit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes ainsi mais on a soudainement été interrompu par une petite voix.

-Aman… Bisous?

-Que! Non, non mon coeur!

Je me relève d'un coup appuyant sur l'une de ses blessures de notre inconnu qui grogne sous la douleur occasionnée.

-Si c'est pour aggraver mon état c'est pas la peine de me toucher!

-Si vous arrêtiez de faire votre bébé votre blessure aurait été soigner depuis longtemps!

-C'est… Raaah! C'est humain! vas y dépêche toi!

-Eh oh! sur un autre ton! Je ne suis pas votre esclave!

Il grogne un truc incompréhensible mais je finis quand même de le soigner avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une fois fait je vais ranger mon matériel laissant mon fils prendre ma place sur le lit et regarder avec beaucoup de curiosité notre invité ce qui semble l'agacer.

-Dis!Dis!Dis!

-Quoi le gosse!

-Qui? est qui toi?

-ça te regarde pas gamin

-Clown toi?

-oui et je mange les enfants

Je me retourne et le vois adresser un sourire carnassier à mon fils persuader de l'avoir effrayé. Je souris doucement de mon côté et vois mon fils le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés puis un énorme sourire vient lui manger la moitié du visage, étonnant notre inconnu qui le regarde incrédule alors que mon bonhomme se met à sauter partout sur le lit, heureux comme tout. L'intru se tourne alors vers moi complètement perdu.

-Il lui arrive quoi au gosse?

-Il est heureux de rencontrer un clown méchant

-Pardon?!

-Ry'sson à toujours aimer les histoire bizarre ou interdit aux enfants de son âge

-Ry… sson?

-C'est son surnom

-Hmm…

-Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse?

-Vous nommer l'intru ou l'inconnu devient lassant à force et je pars toujours du principe que tout être vivant a le droit à un nom

-... Laughing Jack

-Enchanter, je m'appelle Morgane et l'enfant surexcité qui saute partout est mon fils, Harry ou Ry'sson pour les intimes

Celui ci finit finalement par se calmer et avant qu'il ne bombarde Jack de question, je l'envoie réunir ses affaires pour les mettres dans sa valise. Il y va dans la joie sous le regard de Jack qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, perdu dans ses pensés.

-Il n'est pas humain

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Il ne sent pas l'humain et un odeur de sang frais le suit partout ou il va, de plus si les chasseur vont on pris en chasse c'est qu'il y avait un non humain.

-Et alors, qu'allez vous faire en sachant ceci?

-Je serai bien tenter de l'emmener avec moi, cependant vu la lame que tu gardes dans ta manche je vais me contenter de vous observer depuis ma place.

-Sage décision monsieur le clown

Je recale ma lame contre mon avant bras et finis de boucler les valises avant de me tourner vers Jack, a nouveau perdu dans ses pensés

-Ou comptiez vous emmener mon fils?

-Là ou je vie et où il trouvera sa place

-Mais encore?

-Tu sais ce que sont les creepypastas?

-Tu parle de ses légendes urbaine sur internet?

-Oui

-Harry adore que je lui en lisent juste avant de dormir mais c'est quoi le…

La lumière se fait alors dans mon esprit et mon regard passe de lui à sa boite plusieur fois avant que je ne me frappe le front en me traitant d'imbécile sous son regard moqueur.

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant!

-Si nous étions aussi facile à repérer nous serions tous mort à l'heure qu'il est

-Garde tes sarcasmes!

-Pauvre petite humaine

-Oh ça va! Mais si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit vous vivez tous au même endroit

-Et alors?

-Emmenez nous là bas!

-Pardon?

-Emmenez nous avec vous!

-Hors de question! Pourquoi j'emmènerai une humaine dans notre repère!

-Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt mon fils n'est pas tout à fait humain et plus il grandit, plus il me devient compliqué d'assurer ses besoin de sang tout en lui garantissant la stabilité d'un foyer

-Et tu pense pouvoir rester assez longtemps en vie auprès de nous qui mangeons de la chaire humaine

-ça c'est mon problème! Vous nous y emmener et ensuite on se débrouille! Voyez ça comme un remboursement à votre dette de vie

Jack, qui allait répliquer une nouvelle fois, se tait et grogne à cette mention avant de s'avouer vaincu après quelque minute de réflexion

-Génial! Maintenant il faut arriver à vous sortir d'ici sans alerter les chasseurs

-Ils sont toujours là?

-Oui, j'ai réussi à leur faire peur hier soir mais il vous cherche toujours

-Leur… leur faire peur?! Impossible!

-Vous seriez surpris de voir la peur que peut instaurer une femme marié qui n'a pas pu coucher avec son mari depuis deux ans et qui, quand elle peut enfin le faire dans un luxueux hôtel est interrompu par un guignol en habit bizarre.

Le sourire qui accompagne ma tirade le fait difficilement déglutir mais il r'ajoute quand même après coup qu'il aurai aimer voir ça. Je continue à chercher un moyen pour le sortir de là quand Harry m'appelle un peu paniquer car il ne trouve pas sa peluche.

-Aman! Perdu Papa!

-Pa… Papa?

-Tu as regarder dans la couverture de ton lit?

-Snif… Non…

-Alors regarde mon grand

Un petit silence s'ensuit avant qu'un cri de joie ne se fasse entendre avant qu'il m'annonce qu'il là trouver. Je lui demande alors de m'amener ses affaires alors que Jack essaie de comprendre qui est le fameux Papa. Harry rapporte alors ses affaire tenant de son autre mains son poulpe en peluche. Il dépose ses affaire dans la valise et se tourne vers Jack pour lui montrer sa peluche, tout fier.

-Zack! Papa! Papa! Zack!

-Ton Père… est un Poulpe?

-Voui! Aman qui à dit!

Jack tourne un regard suspicieux vers moi, auquel je ne prête pas attention puis je me tourne vers lui et change de sujet pour éviter toute question.

-Alors, tu as une idée pour te faire sortir d'ici car là je sèche

-J'ai bien une idée mais je pourrais rester caché qu'une courte période à cause de mes blessures

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la voiture? Elle est juste devant l'hôtel

-ça devrait passer

-Parfait! Harry va mettre ton manteau, on y va!

J'enfile mon manteau et aide mon fils à mettre le sien avant de me tourner vers Jack en attente de l'explication de son plan d'évasion. Ce dernier enlève la couverture de lui et me donne avec réticence sa boite sans me prévenir fortement.

-Fais la tomber et tu es morte!

-Ok… mais pourquoi?...

Je ne peux même pas finir ma phrase qu'il se transforme en grosse fumée noir qui se fait aspirer par la boite que je manque de faire tomber sous la surprise. Harry regarde émerveillé le phénomène alors que je reste figer sous l'action pendant plusieur seconde. Cependant nous sursautons tous les deux quand un éclat de voix sors de la boîte.

-Dépêche toi! je tiendrai pas longtemps!

-Je… Oui, Oui on y va!

Je place avec beaucoup de précaution la boîte dans mon sac à main et me tourne vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive il ne dois rien dire a propos de Jack. Je récupère nos valise et demande à harry d'agripper mon manteau et de ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à la voiture. On sort alors de la chambre pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs avec les valises.

Nous arrivons vite à l'accueil que nous traversons d'un pas assez pressé et arrivons à la voiture. Je pose mon sac à main sur la place passager avant et vais installer Harry dans son siège auto. Je passe ensuite aux valises puis m'installe côté conducteur prenant soin de sortir la boîte à ressort de mon sac et la place sur le siège passager avant de placer mon sac sous son siège.

Grand bien m'en pris car à peine ai je démarrer le moteur et commencer ma marche arrière que Jack reprend forme humaine. Cependant celui ci a à peine le temps de s'attacher que je l'entends jurer et vois à mon tour l'un des chasseurs sortir de l'hôtel et écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Jack. Je leur ordonne de s'accrocher avant d'appuyer à fond sur l'accélérateur et nous quittons en trombe l'hôtel alors que le chasseur appel des renforts.

Nous roulons à toute vitesse en ville, suivant les indication de Jack qui nous fait tourner à de nombreuse reprise faisant ainsi perdre notre trace aux Chasseurs. Je me permet alors de ralentir et de revenir à la vitesse autorisé une fois hors de la ville et me laisse guider par Jack qui nous emmène loins dans la campagne. Après avoir roulé facilement trois heures, nous arrivons dans une zone très boisé où Jack me demande de m'arrêter sur une air de repos abandonnée près des arbres. Nous descendons puis je vais récupérer Harry et le garde dans mes bras.

Jack passe devant nous et nous le suivons à travers les arbres, nous enfonçant de plus en plus dans les bois qui s'assombrissent au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous le suivons mais il finit par s'arrêter et d'un signe de main théâtrale il nous annonce:

-Bienvenue à notre Manoir

Se décalant nous apercevons un manoir gigantesque en plein milieux des arbres. La bâtisse immense et très ancienne semble en parfait accord avec l'endroit cependant ce n'est absolument pas lugubre ou angoissant mais apaisant, comme un cocon. Jack entre alors dans le manoir, annonçant tout haut qu'il est rentré, attirant l'attention des autres habitant qui viennent l'accueillir.

Harry et moi restons silencieusement derrière lui, le laissant être accueilli et a les voir ainsi j'ai dû mal à croire qu'il soit tous les personnage des légende urbaine que l'on peut lire, cependant quand l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire de l'ange nous remarque enfin son attitude change du tout au tout et j'ai à peine le temps de nous accroupir qu'un couteau bien aiguisé vient se planter dans le mur à l'endroit même où se tenait ma tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi!

-Du calme Jeff, ils sont avec moi

-Comment ça avec toi?! Tu sais très bien que les humains ne sont pas permis ici!

-Sauf que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas humain, n'est ca pas Laughing Jack

-En effet Slender

Détournant mon regard de mon agresseur je me fige à la vu de cet homme immense vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une cravache rouge, son visage blanc, sans trait ne laisse rien percevoir de son attitude. Il lui ressemble tellement...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Révélation**_

Je reste figer sur cet être immense qui de part son intervention semble avoir figé la pièce. C'est seulement quand je sens une petite main se raccrocher plus fermement à mon haut et une humidité dans mon cou que je reviens à l'instant présent. Je resserre mon étreinte sur Harry qui tremble de tous ses membres et l'interroge doucement, ramenant leurs regards sur nous.

-Chéri, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ma… bobo…

-Où ça mon ange?

-De… dos… aman…

-Chut mon Coeur, respire d'accord, ça va passer… Allez respire

-Ma… man… va… sortir…

-Et merde! Que tout le monde s'écarte!

L'éclat de voix les surprend mais l'ordre est accueilli avec hargne par plusieur d'entre eux dont le jeune homme qui nous a attaqués et qui pointe à nouveaux son couteau vers moi.

-La ferme l'humaine! Tu n'est pas en position de nous donner des ordres!

Je l'ignore, me tournant vers l'être immense et réitère ma demande avec empressement, passant ma mains dans le dos d'Harry, le massant pour essayer d'endiguer la douleur et ralentir le processus.

-Eloigner les vôtres avant que vous ne soyez blesser

-Pourquoi devrais t'on t'écouter

-Mais on s'en fout du pourquoi pour l'instant! fait ce que je vous dit avant qu'il!...

-Ma! AAAAAH!

Harry se met à hurler de douleur d'un seul coup avant que quatre longues tentacules blanche déchire la peau de son dos et son t-shirt avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens, frappant avec une extrême violence ce qui se trouve autour de nous. D'abord surpris tous ceux qui nous entour essaie d'esquiver tant bien que mal les tentacules déchaîner cependant l'un d'entre eux finit par s'en prendre une de plein fouet ce qui l'envoie valser contre un mur, l'assommant à moitié. Harry arrête alors de hurler de douleur et j'arrive enfin à capter son attention, lui demandant calmement de respirer avec moi ce qu'il peine énormément à faire, encore sous le choc de la douleur.

-ça va aller mon Ange, allez respire, voilà essaie encore

-Maman…

-Je suis là bonhomme, allez on recommence

-Y… rive… pas…

-Bien sur que si tu vas y arriver, tu là déjà fait mon grand, je vais t'aider d'accord?

-Vo… voui…

Prenant une grande inspiration sachant ce qui va arriver, je viens lui relever le visage et colle mon front au sien pour que nos yeux reste en contacte puis je viens doucement enrouler mes bras autour de deux tentacules qui se resserre brusquement à mon contacte. Un craquement aussi fort que sinistre se fait entendre de l'un de mes bras mais je garde mes cris pour moi.

-Maman…

-ça va bonhomme… allez on essaie, inspire… voilà… expire… très bien on recommence…

Nous continuons ainsi longtemps, restant dans notre bulle le temps de le calmer et pour qu'il retrouve tout contrôle, ma prise sur ses tentacules agissant comme un catalyseur. Ainsi maintenue à leur base les mouvements erratique qu'elles avaient on cesser laissant entrevoir à tous, le corps non humain de mon fils causant de nombreux questionnement au habitant du manoir.

-Slender, ce gosse est…

-C'est impossible! Seul mes frère et moi sont les seul ainsi!

-Alors comment tu explique ça bordel!

-Je n'en sais rien Jeff, seule elle pourra nous éclairer sur la question!

Un silence s'installe dans le groupe qui observe la scène qui se passe dans l'entré du Manoir. L'enfant semblant enfin se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de lui même grâce au conseil et murmure de sa mère. L'un d'entre eux finit par quitter le groupe se dirigeant vers les étages et attirant l'attention de Slender.

-Ou vas tu Laughing?

-Chercher Nurse Ann, outre Ben qui à rencontrer le mur, elle son bras qui à péter et je ne tiens pas à attendre son réveil car la douleur lui a fait perdre connaissance.

-Fais donc, nous vous rejoindrons dans le salon quand tout sera sous contrôle

-Bien

Sur ses mots, Laughing Jack quitte la pièce et monte à l'étage à la recherche de Nurse Ann, laissant le groupe derrière lui. Slender entreprend donc d'envoyer son groupe dans le salon et prévenir les autres habitants encore dans leur chambre tandis que lui reste sur place, en surveillance.

Bien que cela lui ai pris plus de temps que la dernière fois, Harry parvient enfin à se calmer puis à reprendre le contrôle de ses tentacules qui desserre doucement leur prise sur mes bras. Je réprime à nouveau plusieur gémissement de douleur et le félicite d'avoir réussi. Il me sourit timidement et tente quelque mouvement avec ses tentacules pour s'assurer qu'il à bien le contrôle.

-Tu y arrive très bien mon Ange

-Vrai?

-Oui mais maintenant il faut les rentrés bonhomme

-Mai't'nant?

-Oui chéri mais je te promet qu'après notre discussion d'adulte tu pourras les sortir autant que tu le voudras

-Promis?

-Oui promis mon ange et puis tu me connais " les promesses de Maman sont toujours…"

-Tenus!

-Parfaitement chéri, allez on fait d'habitude tu ferme les yeux et tu imagines qu'elle rentre doucement dans ton dos

-Il acquiesce puis prend une grande inspiration avant de faire ce que j'ai dis. Il lui faut quelque instant avant que le processus de rétractation se mette en marche emportant les quatre tentacule avec elle. Une fois de retour à leur place initiale, je le félicite à nouveaux en l'embrassant sur le front puis faisant à nouveau attention à notre environnement je remarque que seul Slender est encore présent, ses tentacules noir volant encore autour de lui, semblant nous attendre. Je me lève difficilement contre la porte d'entré, grimaçant quand je bouge à peine mon bras gauche et place Harry derrière ma jambe droite en protection.

-Beaucoup de chose doivent être révéler

-En effet, cependant vous comprendrez que nous irons pas plus loins sans avoir une garantie a notre survie dans votre manoir.

-C'est compréhensible. Personne ne vous touchera sans que tout soit révélé au grand jour

-Et après?

-On verra au moment venue

-Je vois… si c'est tout ce que je peux obtenir alors cela me convient, montrer nous le chemin

Sur ses mots Slender nous tourne le dos, ses tentacules disparaît, et nous conduit jusque dans une grande pièce dans une grande pièce au mur rouge et au meuble noire, remplis de nombreux canapé et sofa tous presque remplis par les habitants bien plus nombreux qu'à notre arrivée.

Slender va s'installer sur l'un des fauteuil restant et nous invite à prendre place dans celui d'à côté. Nous nous y installons avec prudence, Harry venant sur mes genoux et se blottissant contre moi alors que j'enroule mon bras droit autour de lui, mon autre bras restant ballant dans le vide.

Un silence tendu réside dans la pièce et est seulement coupé par l'entrée dans la pièce d'une très belle jeune femme à lunette et au long cheveux châtain, habillé d'un habit d'infirmière noir. Elle se dirige droit vers notre fauteuil, un verre à la main et resserre mon bras droit autour de mon fils pas du tout rassurer.

Arriver à notre hauteur elle me tend le verre en silence et c'est toujours prudemment que je le récupère et observe son contenue qui est une sorte de liquide très trouble et qui ne donne aucune confiance. Voyant que je n'en fait rien, Laughing Jack aussi assis dans l'un des canapé me fais signe de le boire.

-Tu peux boire, ça te calmera

Il accompagne sa tirade en touchant son bras gauche et je le remercie d'un mouvement de tête de ne pas évoquer ma blessure devant Harry. Je remercie également la jeune femme avant de boire d'une seule traite et de grimacer dasse au goût infâme du calmant qui ne met pas très longtemps à agir, ce qui me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Contre moi je sens Harry se faire de plus en plus mou, symbole du contre coup de la sortie non voulu de ses tentacules. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour l'aider à succomber au sommeil. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver sous le regards plus qu'irriter de certain qui s'agace à attendre. Un couteau vole d'ailleur dans ma direction mais est arrêté juste à temps par un tentacule noir qui rend alors le couteau à son propriétaire non sans une remarque.

-Ce n'est pas en la tuant qu'on aura nos réponse Jeff

-Mais elle en va rien nous dire Slender! Si cela se trouve elle est avec eux!

-Ne dit pas de connerie Jeff, si ça avait été le cas elle m'aurai balancer au chasseur au lieux de m'aider et puis tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé son fils en vie

-J'apprécierai que vous ne parliez pas de moi alors que je suis présente dans la pièce. Je vais tout vous raconter, j'attend seulement qu'il s'endorme

-Pourquoi?

-Car mon histoire n'est pas des plus agréables à entendre

Slender acquiesce et fait signe à Jeff de se calmer. Il suffit d'attendre encore quelque instant avant qu'Harry soit totalement endormie pour quelques heures. Replacent mon bras autour de lui, je me redresse et prend une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage pour ce qui va suivre. Je me racle la gorge puis commence par entamer mon récit.

-Comme vous l'avez si bien remarquer je suis en effet humaine et sans rentrer plus dans les détails, dite vous qu'un animal qui attend dans le couloir de l'abattoir était mieux traité que moi…

-Ce n'est pas un peu exagérer?

-J'apprécierai de ne pas être interrompu pendant mon récit mais si c'est une preuve que vous le voulez, je vous laisse regarder sous mon pied

Liant le geste à la parole je retire ma ballerine avec mon autre pied et leur mets ma plante a leur hauteur. Plusieur froncement de sourcil se font voir avant que l'un d'entre eux, un lutin au yeux rouge et noir, ne pose la fameuse question.

-Que c'est il passé?

-J'ai essayée de m'enfuir au mauvais moment et quand j'ai été récupérée on ma fait clairement comprendre que ce que je venais de faire était une très mauvaise idée en me brûlant avec un fer à blanc la plante de mes pieds.

Certaine grimace s'accentue, plus ou moins dégoûter ou appréciateur puis je remet ma chaussure avant de recommencer mon récit quand Slender mis invite.

-Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas la grande joie mais malgré tout ça j'ai recommencer mes tentative pour m'enfuir et j'y suis finalement parvenue six mois après ma première tentative. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue par la suite cependant je n'avais envie que de mourir mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre fin a mes jour moi même.

J'ai énormément erré à travers la ville, marchant comme je le pouvais sur ma pointe des pieds et ressemblant au file du temps à un cadavre ambulant. Puis un jour je l'ai rencontré, j'ai rencontré le géniteur d'Harry qui venait de voir sa conquête se faire la malle à la vue de son visage. Cela ma figer aussi mais pas pour les même raison. Pour moi il n'était pas un monstre mais mon salut alors je l'ai approché, il m'a regardé étrangement avant de sourire puis de me plaquer contre le mur. Je me souviens de lui avoir demander d'être doux avant de lui sourire puis de fermer les yeux.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'après ça il est des geste doux puis qu'il me déshabille et me fasse l'amour là en plein milieux de la rue… mais ça à été le moment le plus doux et réconfortant que je n'ai jamais connu. Quand notre délivrance est arrivé il m'a mordu violemment à la base de mon cou, prêt à m'arracher la peau quand un coup de feu a retenti et la râté de peu.

Il a juré avant de me relâcher et de s'enfuir à travers la ville, des hommes à sa poursuite alors qu'un autre groupe c'est occupé de moi et mon emmener avec eux dans un grand bâtiment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis rester exactement mais je me suis enfui dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion ne voulant pas devenir une de leur cobaye. J'ai à nouveaux vécu à la rue plusieur mois avant de tomber malade un temps avant qu'une femme assez âgé me prenne sous son aile car elle avait compris ce que j'avais. J'étais enceinte de l'homme qui avait voulu me dévoré.

Je vous passe mon état d'esprit à ce moment mais toujours est il que six mois plus tard Harry est née en parfaite santé bien que très pâle comparer au autre enfant, mais je m'en fichait, pour moi il était parfait. La femme âgée est décédée quelque temps après la naissance me laissant seul héritière de tous ses biens, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui le légué.

Cela nous a permis de vivre quelque temps tranquillement avec Harry, il était un enfant joyeux et agréable à vivre mais plus le temps passait et plus il se montrait qu'il avait des besoins différent des autre enfants

-Comment ça?

-A sa naissance, j'avais pris le partie de nourrire Harry au sein et bon sang qu'il était goulu! Mais je vous laisse imaginer ma frayeur quand après avoir eu ses première dent monsieur ma mordu le téton à sang avant d'aspirer le sang en plus du lait maternelle, tout heureux.

Des grimace de douleur se font voir dans mon assistance, accompagner pas des bras qui se resserre autour de leur propre poitrine en protection. Je souris à leur réaction, puis reprend là ou j'en étais.

-J'ai dû vite me remettre de ma surprise et j'ai essayé de trouver une solution car outre le faite que je ne pourrai pas le nourrire avec mon sang sans y laisser ma vie, cela faisait extrêmement mal de se faire mordre ici… Je me suis donc lancer dans la vie active en me faisant passer pour une bénévole dans les banques de sang pour voler les poches fraîche.

Je ne me suis jamais fait prendre et Harry et moi avons vécu un an et demi comme ça avant qu'un accident nous fasse changer de vie. Je revenais d'une journée à la banque de sang quand j'ai découverte la nounou d'Harry étendu au sol, démembrer et harry assis par terre à côté de son corps en train de sucer l'un des doigts de sa nounou, quatre tentacule volant autour de lui et relié à son dos. J'ai mis du temps à revenir au temps présent mais je pense que sur l'instant mon corp a agis tout seul et j'ai récupérer tout les morceaux que je pouvais avant de les congeler. J'ai tout nettoyer et je me suis débarrasser de la tête et des plus gros morceaux.

-Pourquoi?

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi, c'était un monstre pour vous humains

Sans le voir venir, le fameux Jeff se reçoit ma chaussure dans la tête et n'a pas le temps de répliquer que je lui répond d'une voix glaciale.

-Mon fils n'est pas un monstre et j'interdis qui qu'on que de prononcer ces mots! Nos attention font de nous des monstre mais certainement pas ce que nous sommes ny notre apparence!

-Co… compris

Un tentacule noir va récupérer ma chaussure et me la rend avec douceur me permettant de reprendre mon calme quand j'essaie de la remettre à mon pied. Slender me laisse me calmer avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Pourquoi vouloir nous trouver aujourd'hui?

-Pour Harry, il arrive à un âge oû il se pose des question sur qui est son père et pourquoi il ne le connais pas… Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser ça…

-Le connaissant, je doute que mon frère prenne ses responsabilité vis à vis de son enfants

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je lui demande, Harry est mon fils, lui est seulement son géniteur cependant vis à vis de Ry, il a le droit de le rencontrer

-Attendez! Attendez là! Vous voulez dire par là qu'Offender est le père de de se gosse et donc par la même occasion ton neveu Slender?!

-Et cela fait de moi sa belle soeur Laughing Jack

-Quel bordel!

Le brouhaha provoquer par ma révélation est seulement coupé par le bruit de la grande porte d'entré qui s'ouvre et d'un homme aussi grand que Slender, habillée d'une parka noir et d'un chapeau sur la tête entre dans la pièce et souris à ma vue.

-Quelle jolie réunion de famille, mais dites moi, quelle est cette magnifique créature?

Je soupire quand je l'entends et me tourne vers Slender alors que l'homme a la parka se place devant moi en me proposant une rose.

-Comment voulez vous que je laisse un queutard pareil s'occuper de mon enfant


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Réunion**_

-Offender vient t'asseoir

-Ne vois tu pas que je suis occupée mon très cher frère

Slender s'agace à sa réplique tandis qu'Offender se tourne à nouveaux vers moi pour reprendre sa sérénade en me proposant sa rose une nouvelle fois. Je le fais cependant vite déchanter avec ma phrase.

-Désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne couche pas deux fois avec le même homme

-Pardon?! Si on avait couché ensemble chérie, de un je m'en souviendrai et de deux tu ne serais plus de ce monde pour en parler

-Sauf si tu n'as pas fais attention à ton environnement et que des chasseurs te son tomber dessus imbécile!

L'énervement contenue dans la phrase de Slender surprend autant Offender que le contenue de ses paroles. J'en rajoute également une couche en décalant le col de ma chemise, laissant voir à tous une belle trace de morsure de la taille d'une machoir d'homme mais dont la profondeur laisse imaginer la longueur des cros qu'il pouvait avoir juste a la base de mon cou.

-Cela vous va comme preuve

-Mais comment?!...

-Tu as laisser l'une de tes victime en vie car les chasseur te sont tombés dessus, voilà comment! Tu sais pourtant que si les chasseur débarque tu as pour ordre d'abattre ta victime sur place!

-Putain mais quand est ce que ça c'est passé?

-Pour sa défense je ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que je suis aujourd'hui

-Ah bas voilà!

-C'est pas une excuse Offender! Par ta faute on se retrouve avec un hybride de notre famille sur les bras!

Ma chaussure vole à nouveau mais cette fois dans la direction de Slender qui se la prend en pleine tête.

-Ne traitez pas mon fils d'hybride!

-C'est ce qu'il est pourtant.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! si vous voulez l'appeler ce sera par son prénom et rien d'autre! Le premier que j'entends l'appeler Hybride ou monstre comprendra pourquoi on me nomme Eve d'argent!

-Attend… J'ai couché avec Eve et je ne m'en souviens même pas!

L'intervention d'Offender suivi de ses lamentations détende l'atmosphère qui jusque là c'était tendu à mon éclat. A nouveau Slender me rend ma chaussure en s'excusant. Je le remercie et j'ai juste le temps de remettre ma chaussure qu'Offender pose ses mains sur mes épaules, très sérieux.

-Suis moi, on va pallier à ce problème

Je le regarde complètement perdu avant de comprendre de quoi il veut parler et de rougir furieusement. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à Jack qui recadre Offender en quelque mots.

-Tout ceux que tu retiens de cette histoire Offender, c'est que tu as oublié avec qui tu as coucher mais le faite que tes eu un gosse ça tu t'en fout

-Un… Gosse…

-Oui Offender! dans ta bêtise tu as engendré un gosse avec cette humaine!

Semblant enfin le remarquer Offender baisse son visage vers Harry qui malgré toute l'agitation qui règne autour de lui, continue de dormir profondément contre moi. Comme un automate, Offender va s'asseoir sur un accoudoir complètement silencieux, semblant en état de choc

-Un gosse… J'ai un putain de gosse…

-Ne vous laissez pas aller comme ça

-Comment veux tu que je reste de marbre! Je suis pas capable d'être père!

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande!

-Pardon?

-Le voeux d'Harry à toujours été de rencontrer son père pour comprendre ses origines et j'ai donc tout fait pour essayer de vous retrouvez cependant vous ne serez que son géniteur et c'est tout.

-Donc une fois qu'il m'auras rencontrer, ce sera comme si de rien était?

-Exactement

-Génial! maintenant direction la chambre!

-Certainement pas!

Offender se dirige vers moi bien décidé à mener son plan à exécution mais est interrompu par Laughing Jack qui est rester bloquer sur un détail depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je croyais que ton nom était Morgane

-C'est le cas

-Donc tout vient le nom d'Eve dans ce cas?

-Des journalistes, quand j'ai dû quitter la ville après la découverte des restes de la nounou j'ai dû changer de méthode pour récupérer le sang utile pour Harry.

-Cela ne nous dit pas le pourquoi du Eve

-Je… Ma méthode d'assassinat est toujours la même… Je séduis un homme dans la trentaine avant l'emmener dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Pour être sur qu'il ne se doute de rien et sois distrait par autre chose je prétexte une douche pour enfiler une tenue plus qu'affriolante et dénudé et juste avant de passer a l'acte avec eux je les tue en un coup… Je les ponctionne suffisamment sans que cela ne soit suspect puis je m'enfuie… La "legende" de Eve vient du faite qu'une de mes victime ma pris en photo lorsque j'était de dos mais elle est totalement flou et donc inutilisable…

-Pourquoi est tu mal à l'aise d'en parler?

-Cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais quand je tue c'est comme si j'étais une autre personne. Je tue pour la survie d'Harry donc je n'ai aucun regret là dessus mais quand j'en parle je me rend compte de ce que je fais et je ne me reconnais pas c'est ça qui me rend mal à l'aise…

-Si je comprend bien tu n'as jamais couché avec tes victime?

-Non Offender!

-Donc la réputation derrière ton nom est complètement fausse?

-De quoi parle tu Offender?

-J'ai une réputation derrière mon nom?

-Eve est connu dans le monde de la nuit comme la Succube de la mort, elle serait la dernière femme qui saurai te donner un plaisir incommensurable avant de te donner la mort

Je m'étouffe et rougis furieusement au propos d'Offender qui s'amuse de ma réaction. Je bégaie de gêne plusieur fois avant d'arriver à fournir une phrase un peu près correcte bien qu'encore saccadé.

-C'est… c'est… faux… j'ai… jamais… comment ont il… pu… croire… un truc… pareil…

-Reprend toi ma belle, on dirait que ta vu le loup

-Je… de… c'est…

-Si tu suivait la conversation Offender, elle n'a vu que ton loup techniquement

-Attend… j'ai été le seul et unique amant d'une tueuse réputé pour sa libido!

-Mais arrêter vous avec ça!

-Elle à raison, ça suffit. Offender retourne t'asseoir et vous autre calmez vous

-Mais Slender

-Il n'y a pas de mais, la seule fois ou tu l'as touché tu l'as mis enceinte et il est hors de question que ça recommence

-Mauvais, joueur

Sur ses paroles un peu boudeur, Offender retourne sur son accoudoir et tout le monde se calme attendant les prochaine directive. Slender se tourne alors vers moi bien plus sérieux.

-Une fois que le petit sera réveillé et aura rencontré Offender, quelle sont tes plans

-J'aimerai trouvé un endroit ou Harry pourras vivre et grandir en toute sécurité cependant je sais de par votre passif avec les humains que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, de plus je n'ai pas envie de finir en carpette n'y en cible de fléchette ou couteau de lancer. Harry à besoins de moi et vous comprendrez que je ne prendrai pas le risque de rester à un endroit ou je mourrais devant lui.

-C'est compréhensif. Laughing, emmène les dans ta chambre

-Pardon! Pourquoi moi?!

-C'est toi qui les a menés jusqu'ici, ils sont donc sous ta responsabilité

-Fais chier!

-Morgane si j'ai bien retenue

-Oui c'est cela

-Laughing Jack va t'emmener à sa chambre le temps que l'on décide de votre sort. Tant qu'il ne reviens pas te chercher vous avez interdiction de sortir de sa chambre sous peine de mourrire est ce claire?

-Comme de l'eau de roche. Pourrai je simplement rajouter une condition?

-Fait donc

-Quoi que vous décidiez, laissez au moins Ry rencontrer son géniteur en paix

-Accordez. Laughing

-Oui, oui, allez vient

Remerciant Slender d'un signe de tête, je dis à plus tard à tout le monde et suis Jack à l'étage, Harry toujours endormie contre moi. L'étage, composé des mêmes couleurs que le salon est composé d'un patio très vaste avec plusieur écran et console en plus de plusieur couloir très long ou, je suppose les chambres sont disposés. Jack nous fait passer devant plusieur porte noir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte à son nom.

-Il ouvre sa porte et nous invite à rentrer à sa suite avant de m'ordonner de rester sage et surtout de ne toucher à rien. J'acquiesce et le regarde parti rejoindre les autres, nous laissant seul dans son antre, j'en profite pour pour observer ce qui nous entoure. La chambre en elle même n'est pas spectaculaire, aussi monochrome que son propriétaire, cependant elle reste harmonieuse et confortable à souhait avec un lit assez grand pour accueillir trois personnes et de nombreux pouf dispersé ça et là dans la pièce en plus de meuble de rangement.

Une autre porte est visible à côté de l'armoir mais je commence trop à fatigué pour jouer au fouineuse. L'adrénaline causé par notre venue au manoir suivi de la crise de Ry et enfin la blessure à mon bras redescende enfin me laissant complètement épuisé. Je vais alors m'asseoir sur l'un des plus gros pouf et après avoir calé Harry contre moi pour être sur qu'il ne tombera pas je me laisse aller au sommeil entouré par le parfum de Jack et avec pour garantie que rien ne nous arrivera avant qu'Harry n'ai rencontré son père en bonne et dû forme. En bas, une fois Laughing Jack de retour parmis eux, la discussion sérieuse peut commencer.

-As tu rencontré des difficulté Laughing?

-Non, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt et elle le sait, de plus elle est complètement épuisée Slender

-Bien, Maintenant il est temps de savoir ce que nous allons faire d'eux

-C'est pourtant simple non? on se débarrasse de la mère et si le fils est instable on fait pareil

-Il est hors de question que l'on tue mon fils!

-Bas tiens maintenant c'est ton fils Offender! Tout à l'heures tu voulais juste te taper sa mère et tu te fichait du reste!

-Hoodie! Offender ça suffit! Votre dispute ne nous aides pas!

-Pardon Maître Slender

-Il est vrai que comme le signale Hoodie la partie humaine est une gêne pour beaucoup d'entre nous cependant je rejoins Offender, Malgré son statut d'hybride il reste en partie Man et je ne prendrai pas le risque que les chasseur récupère son corps pour le disséquer ou qu'il viennent à les rejoindres car on se sera débarrassé de sa mère

-N'oublions pas non plus qu'elle la protéger et nourris malgré sa différence alors qu'elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser ou pire

-Jeff n'a pas tort et si je ne me trompe pas elle à déjà eu à faire au chasseurs

-Comment ça Laughing?

-Les chasseurs la recherchais aussi et d'après c'est dire elle ne veut pas se faire attraper pour ne pas subir leur torture or…

-Seul quelqu'un ayant eu à faire au chasseur peut le savoir

Un silence prends place dans la pièce chacun réfléchissant à la situation. Le silence s'éternise avant qu'un jeune homme au visage à moitié couvert par un masque au niveau des yeux ne prenne la parole.

-Gardons les ici…

-Eyeless?

-Avoir un humain ici n'est pas une mauvaise idée, le monde humain évolue et les chasseur avec nous sommes de plus en plus surpris par leur attaque qui nous laisse de plus en plus blesser et ça devient dangereux pour nous

-Ta la parlotte aujourd'hui Eye'

-...

-Ben, assez. Eyeless à raison sur certain point cependant laisse moi te demander ceci Eyeless: Arriveras tu à la côtoyer sans vouloir prélever ses reins?

-... si les stock reste pleins ça ira

-Et vous autres? Serez vous vous contrôler pour le bien de notre survie?

Chacun prend le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question puis chacun leur tour ils annoncent que, comme Eyeless, si les stocks sont plein et que des précautions sont pris cela devrait le faire même si certain reste encore sceptique.

-Bien si tout le monde est d'accord dans ce cas, il prendront leur place parmis nous à partir d'aujourd'hui sous le couvert quelque règle.

-Yes!

-Il te sera interdit de l'approcher intimement Offender

-Mais pourquoi!?

-Essaye déjà d'assumer ton rôle de père et ensuite on en reparlera car il est hors de question qu'un autre enfant voit le jours ici par ta faute!

-Rabat joie!

Offender râle un moment contre son frère avant d'avoir un éclair de lucidité et de se tourner vers lui.

-Il va falloir prévenir les deux autres

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'en ai déjà mal à la tête. Enfin pour le moment, Laughing peut tu aller chercher nos futur locataire

-J'y vais

Laughing Jack quitte à nouveau sa place en soupirant et remonte dans sa chambre pour mettre au courant sa colocataire du moment. Cependant à peine entré dans sa chambre, il se fige à la vue de l'enfant et sa mère endormie l'un contre l'autre dans l'un de ses pouf favori. Il soupire une nouvelle fois, fatigué de faire des aller-retour et retourne à nouveau au salon en faisant attention à refermer doucement la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Décision**_

-... man… Aman… Aman!

-Hmm… Ry? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Debout! Faim!

-J'arrive bonhomme

Encore complètement dans le gaz, j'essaie d'immergé de mon cocon de bien être ce qui arrive plus vite que prévu quand, en voulant étiré mes bras au dessus de ma tête une douleur sourde se fait sentir dans mon bras gauche me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Je retiens vivement mon gémisssement de douleur cependant la grimace sur mon visage ne passe pas inaperçu au yeux de Harry.

-Aman? Bobo?

-Non mon grand, c'est rien, j'ai juste fait un faux mouvement ne t'en fait pas.

-Accord, a faim moi!

-Oui mon grand, allez on y va

Prenant une grande inspiration je me lève difficilement du confortable pouf et prend la main d'Harry quand celui ci se dirige vers la porte. Nous n'avons cependant pas le temps d'arriver à celle ci qu'une ombre se glisse derrière nous et qu'une voix s'élève dans notre dos.

-Il me semble qu…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une lame se retrouve sous sa gorge quand je me retourne en me plaçant devant mon fils. Ma main est rapidement attrapé par le propriétaire de la chambre qui à juste froncé les sourcils à mon action et fait claquer sa langue.

-Décidément c'est une manie chez toi!

-Jack?! Je… désolée, c'est juste que tu m'a surprise

-Et bien surprise ou pas abstiens toi de ce genre de réaction ici ou tu ne feras pas long feu

-Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est grâce à ce genre de réaction comme tu dit si bien que j'ai réussi à protéger mon fils jusqu'à présent

Jack allait répliquer et cette dispute aurait pu durer encore si harry ne nous avait pas arrêter avec le grondement de son ventre

-Man! a faim moi!

-Pardon mon ange, on va aller te chercher à manger, enfin si monsieur Jack à l'amabilité de nous montrer où c'est.

-A la seule condition que tu me donne ta lame

-Pardon? hors de question!

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Slender à pris sa décision donc tu t'y pli et tu va pouvoir nourire le gosse

je grogne pour la formulation mais lui donne quand même ma lame fine pour en finir au plus vite. Après tout nous somme encore en "sécurité" tant qu'Harry n'a pas rencontrer son père comme il le faut mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'appréhender la suite. Je suis coupé dans ma réflexion par Jack qui qui après avoir récupérer ma lame, qu'il dépose sur son lit, nous entraîne à sa suite à la plus grand joie de mon fils qui va enfin pouvoir se remplir la panse.

Jack nous conduit à nouveau à travers le manoir, nous faisant traverser d'autre pièce à vivre, certaine à thème comme les jeux vidéo et d'autre plus neutre mais toute son plus chaleureuse les une que les autres. Difficiles de se dire que des entité malfaisante et des meurtrier peuvent vivre ici au premier abord. Finalement nous arrivons dans une immense salle à manger accoudé à une cuisine américaine très bien équipé ou un jeune homme au hoodie, un autre avec une masque et un dernier avec des lunettes et le bas du visage masquer s'affaire autour de plusieur plat ou une forte odeur de sang se fait sentir.

Jack nous abandonne à l'entré de la pièce et va prendre place à table alors que Slender déja installer au bout de celle ci se redresse et vient croiser ses mains devant son visage après avoir posé ses coudes sur la table.

-Entrez et prenez place tout les deux, vous devez avoir faim

-Oui!

-Harry!

Sans faire attention à ma voix, Harry se précipite à table près de Jack et essaye en vain de monter sur une chaise trop grande pour lui. Je soupire et lui emboîte le pas quand une chaise pour enfant est apporté par une petite fille qui part vite se cacher derrière Slender avant que je puisse la remercier et qu'un tentacule noir vient attraper Harry par la taille et l'assoit dans la chaise haute faisant rire Harry au passage. Je remercie Slender d'un signe de tête et avant que je puisse demander quoique ce soit il ajoute:

-Toby est partie récupérer vos affaire dans la voiture, tu les trouvera près du comptoir

-D'accord, merci

Assez soulagée de ne pas à avoir me débrouiller avec les moyen du bord je me dépêche, aussi vite que je le peux avec un bras en moins, de récupérer le biberon et de le préparer tout en gardant un oeil sur Harry. Cependant un problème se pose et m'oblige à me tourner vers les trois cuisinier.

-Excusez moi, auriez vou encore du sang humain frais en réserve?

C'est le jeune hommes au lunette qui me répond.

-Dans le frigo derrière toi

-D'accord, Merci

Posant mes affaires sur le comptoire, je vais chercher le fameux sang et ajoute la dose habituel dans le biberon d'Harry sous le regard intéressé des habitants du manoir. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention au regards pesant et c'est en essayant de rester calme que je viens servir Harry une fois le biberons a la bonne température. Harry l'attrape avec hâte et le bois avec avidité alors que ses yeux vire au noir complet toujours sous le regard des spectateurs.

-Impressionnant

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, je donne seulement le biberon à mon fils, quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire la dessus?

-Nous serions les plus mal placé

Mon interlocuteur, un lutin blond au yeux noir et rouge accompagne sa tirade d'un signe de tête vers la table ou certain plat son sanguinolent d'organe encore frais. Toujours en gardant un oeil sur mon fils alors que celui ci dévore son biberon, je me dirige vers son sac pour récupérer l'un des deux dernièr plat pour bébé qu'il lui reste et vais le faire chauffer au micro-onde dans la cuisine. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il va tout manger sans faire de caprice se soir. Quand le micro-onde finis son office, je récupère son plat et me dirige vers Harry qui vient juste de finir son biberon et regarde bizarrement le plat que je lui apporte.

-Ne fait pas cette tête mon grand, c'est ton plat préféré

-Ué! Squeak!

-On dit purée, steack mon grand, mais oui c'est ça

-Oui!

-Du calme petit diable, tu vas finir par tout renverser

Je pose son plat devant lui en riant doucement devant son enthousiasme et le regarde prendre ses couvert en plastique et bien souffler sur sa nourriture avant de la manger avec un plaisir évident

-Cro bon!

-Tant mieux mon ange

Je lui embrasse le front et le laisse manger tranquillement, un léger sourire sur mes lèvre avant de me rappeler que nous ne somme pas seul dans la pièce quand l'un des cuisinier vient poser un plat chaud sur la table en passant près de moi et qu'une main vient me frôler mes fesse. Je me retourne dans un sursaut, une de mes lame, précédemment cachée, dans ma main droit alors que le pervers à fait un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup qui à coup sur lui aurai entailler la peau du torse.

-Mais c'est quelle trancherai

-Espèce de!...

-Offender ne commence pas! Vas a ta place! Jack il me semblait t'avoir dit de lui prendre ses lames

-C'est ce que j'ai fait Slender, c'est la dix-huitième que je compte! tu les cache ou franchement!

-La ou tu n'as pas à le savoir! vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais nous laisser sans défense alors que vous avez notre sort entre vos main?!

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne craignait rien ici

-Laisse moi en douter le clown! si j'avais pas eu ma lame l'autre pervers m'aurait fait bien plus que me peloter les fesse!

-Jack te dis pourtant la vérité, de plus mon frère, pour son propre intérêt n'aurai pas fait plus que ce qu'il ta fait maintenant

-Rabat joie frangin!

Pendant qu'Offender va s'installer en boudant je regarde sérieusement Slender, tout en baissant ma lame.

-Vous avez donc pris votre décision…

-C'est exacte mais pour le confort de tout le monde il serait préférable d'en parler pendant le repas

Son signe de tête vers certain membre attablé et dont le regard fixé sur la nourriture semble comme fou me persuade de l'écouter non sans avoir lancer un regard mauvais à Offender qui tente une nouvelle approche sous la table avec un tentacule mais qui est très vite stoppé par le maître des lieux. Chacun prenant ainsi place, je me vois contrainte à moitié de m'installer entre Jack et Harry qui continue de manger, pas perturbé du tout par ce qui l'entoure

Je pose ma lame près de mon assiette et vois Slender donné l'autorisation à tout le monde de se servir. Ainsi les différent plat voyage d'un bout à l'autre de la table, chacun se servant assez copieusement et les regard fou commence à s'apaiser, rassasier par la viande. Une fois tout le monde servit, sauf moi, et les assiettes entamé, Slender s'adresse à nouveau à moi.

-Après en avoir discuter avec tout le monde il a été décidé que ton fils et toi, de par son lien de parenté avec mon frère, resterait ici et demeurerai avec nous

-En contrepartie de?

-D'information sur le monde humain et son développement sans oublier un pacte qui te liera à notre famille

-Qu'est ce que ça vous apportera? Pourquoi vous lié à un humaine?

Slender ne me répond pas tout de suite, évaluant ses paroles avant de finalement m'avouer

-Je ne peux laisser l'un des miens être disséqué par les hunters au risque ensuite qu'il soit utiliser comme arme contre nous, nous ne sommes pas non plus assez renseigner sur les armes humaine et avons de plus en plus de mal à éviter leur piège. Enfin te lié à moi me permettrai d'avoir un certain controle sur tes déplacement et parole.

-Je deviendrai votre marionnette?!

-Seulement si cela s'avère nécessaire

-Je vois… je peux comprendre le pourquoi de cette décision même si il me faudra un temps d'adaptation… cependant je suis d'accord avec ça, merci d'avoir été honnête

-Cela semble important pour toi, pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que l'ont vivent dans un endroit ou je ne connaît les réelles intentions des habitant à notre égards et qui au moindre faux pas de notre part, car nous ne connaîtront pas leur règles, nous poignardent dans le dos

-Je comprends, je tâcherai de garder cette état d'esprit avec toi dans ce cas

-Je vous en remercie. Puis je à mon tour vous demander une faveur?

-je t'écoute

-Est ce que vous et… votre frère pourriez prendre en main l'entraînement de Harry pour ses tentacule

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, cela est prévue

-Je vois… Pourrai-je y assister dans ce cas?

-Ci cela ne t'effraie pas

-Rien qui ne concerne mon fils ne m'effraie est ce que c'est bien compris!

-Inutile de s'énerver, je voulais juste être claire la dessus

-Dans ce cas c'est bon pour moi

-Parfait, tu peux donc manger avec nous alors

Interloqué je me retourne vers mon assiette ou une viande chaude en sauce y a été glissé à mon insu. Je fusille du regard Jack qui abord un sourire canaille au lèvre, fière de lui.

-Je… ne mange pas de viande humaine…

-Mange.

Récupérant ma fourchette, Jack attrape un morceau de viande et le porte à ma bouche, un sourire sadique au lèvre alors que les autres on arrêter de manger nous regarde, cherchant à savoir si je le ferai ou non. Je soupire en sachant que je suis bloqué et prend sur moi quand je récupère ma fourchette et mange ce qu'il y a dessus. Je commence à mâcher avec réticence avant de me figer, les yeux écarquiller faisant éclater de rire tout le monde, surtout le clown à mes côtés alors que j'avale ma bouché et commence à lui taper l'épaule gentiment avec mon bras droit.

-Espèce de salaud! Tu savais que c'était du boeuf!

Celui ci continue de rire comme une baleine tout en attrapant mon poignet pour arrêter mes frappe. Je sens mes joues chauffés sous la gêne cependant le rire joyeux d'Harry à mes côté me convainc de prendre ce… "Bizutage" à la rigolade et me laisse sourire à mon tour gagner par la bonne humeur général. Le fameux Jeff finit carrément par se tordre de rire par terre en se tenant les côtes. Ils finissent par doucement se clamer bien que quelque gloussement persiste encore ici et là. Slender en profite pour se resservir tout en m'expliquant calmement.

-Seul certain d'entre nous mangeons de la viande humaine, le reste mange comme les humains ou alterne selon leur humeur.

-C'est… une bonne chose à savoir même si j'aurai aimée le savoir avant…

-Et qu'on loupe ta tête quand tu as compris que tu t'étais fais avoir? Alors là jamais!

-Maudit clown…

-Aman trop rigolote!

Harry tente de refaire la tête que j'ai pu faire en comprenant la supercherie et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement à mon tour.

-En effet, si j'ai fais cette tête ça devait être rigolo

Il hoche vivement la tête avec un grand sourire et après l'avoir embrasser sur le front je l'encourage à finir son plat ce qu'il accepte avec joie. Je donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Jack comme vengeance avant de lui chuchoter doucement.

-Pour l'avoir fait rire, je te pardonne

-Oh! Rancunière la petit humaine

-Non, disons simplement que je n'aime pas qu'on s'amuse à mes dépends cependant tu as réussi à tirer la carte joker donc tu es épargné… Pour cette fois

-J'ai hâte de vois ça la prochaine fois

-Je t'attends au tournant

Mon air de défis l'amuse beaucoup puisqu'il ris basement avant de retourner à son assiette. J'en fais de même, maintenant rassurée de la provenance de ma viande. J'en profite du calme du repas pour poser des questions sur le fonctionnement du manoir ainsi que les règle qu'il peut y avoir.

Slender m'explique qu'à part les chambre qui sont sous la responsabilité de leur propriétaire ainsi que les couloirs qui y mène tandis que le ménages et autre tâche ménagère dans tout le reste du manoir se font en roulement en suivant les capacité de chacun évitant ainsi des problème d'empoisonnement ou détérioration de matériel.

Il me conseil cependant de ne jamais entré dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans avoir frappé n'y avoir été invité sous peine définir en cible vivante. j'en profite également pour me renseigner sur leur ravitaillement. C'est alors un jeune homme au cheveux rouge, au épaulette de plume et au habit assez victorien qui me répond alors qu'il c'est pousser un peu de la table et semble gratter quelque chose cacher par celle ci.

-Pour la nourriture humaine se sont les proxys qui y vont, il se fondent très facilement dans la masse et sont rapide en cas de problème même si ce qu'il ramène laisse à désirer

Le jeune homme nommé Toby, si je me souviens bien se lève d'un bond pour répliquer

-Je t'y verrai bien toi! c'est grouillant d'humain puant le paraître et il y as trop de choix dans leur rayon! on fait quatre fois le tour pour trouver ce qu'on cherche et leur choix de nourriture c'est… Beuh! comment peut on manger des pied de porc! Même nous il ne nous viendrait pas à manger des pieds humains!

-Je vois… Si cela peut vous arranger je pourrais m'occuper des courses ainsi vous seriez ravitailler comme il faut en viande et légume, surtout pour moi vue ce que je vois à table, et je pourrais aussi prendre ce qu'il faut pour Harry

-Vas y ont te laissent notre place volontier!

-Slender? Cela vous va?

-Tu seras accompagner à chaque fois, tu es aussi rechercher par les hunters ne l'oublie pas. En cas de confrontation c'est eux qui gagneront si tu es seul.

-Évidemment, cependant je ne prendrais avec moi que ceux qui veulent bien m'accompagner cela sera plus agréable pour tout le monde

Slender acquiesce et je vois les proxys soupirer de bonheur a l'idée de ne plus avoir cette corvée à faire. J'attrape mon verre et bois un peu avant d'enfin pour la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Et… en ce qui concerne l'autre viande.

Jeff a alors l'amabilité de répondre avec un grand sourire sadique au lèvre, agrandi par ses cicatrices et en jouant avec son couteau de table

-C'est simple, c'est ce qu'on ramène de nos partie de jeu, faut éviter de gâcher la nourriture pas vrai?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Seulement Maman**_

_-C'est simple, c'est ce qu'on ramène de nos partie de jeu, faut éviter de gâcher la nourriture pas vrai?_

-Vous nettoyez sur place à chaque fois?

-Non, on prends ce dont on a besoin et on laisse le reste sur place

-Ca doit vous prendre un temps fou! Rien que prélever tout le sang de ma proie ça me prend facilement d'une heure à une heure et demi pour le saigner entièrement!

-C'est long, Bloody ne met pas autant de temps

-Bloody? Qui est ce?

-Moi…

Une main se lève paresseusement vers le bout de la table et je vois un homme dans la vingtaine, un masque blanc au sourire sanglant glisser sur le côté de sa tête, lui laissant le visage libre pour pouvoir manger. Le teint cadavérique, les yeux bleu glacier à peine entrouvert et les cheveux noire d'encre, il semble totalement épuisé. Voyant que Bloody ne semble pas plus intéressé que ça à l'échange, Slender intervient:

-Voici Bloody Painter, il récupère le sang de ses victimes pour en faire des peintures.

-Oh, ça doit être dure de peindre avec cette matière, comment faite vous pour obtenir différente teinte de rouge?

-Je dilue…

-E… évidement, question bête…

-Ne prend pas ombrage, Bloody à chasser la nuit dernière et a peint toute le journée. Il sera plus parlant demain.

-Je comprends, la discussion attendras dans ce cas

Bloody hoche la tête lourdement, manquant de tomber tête la première dans son assiette tellement celle ci paraît lourde à porter. Celui ci se redresse alors d'un coup quand la voie de Nurse Ann se fait entendre:

-Bloody, va te coucher

A l'écoute, celui ci se lève tel un Zombi et tangue hors de la pièce, se prenant le montant de porte de la tête en sortant de la pièce sous les rires amusés des habitants. Nurse Ann se tourne alors vers moi toujours aussi sérieuse.

-Tu viendras me voir après que je t'immobilise le bras avant de te le remettre

-Vous… vous pouvez me guérir ça en une fois?

-Nurse Ann peut quasiment tout soigner, sauf les membres couper, me répond Jack

-Whaou! Impressionnant!

Celle ci hausse les épaules et débarrasse l'assiette de Bloody avant de reprendre sa place. Je finis également mon repas en discutant un peu avec Slender quand Harry attire mon attention.

-Aman, finis!

-C'est bien mon ange, tu as bien manger?

-Vi!

-Non, a pu faim

-D'accord mon grand

-Aman? Peut allier jouer?

-"Aller" mon grand, mais oui tu peux

Je me lève de mon siège et vient l'attraper de mon bras valide, alors que les siens s'agrippe autour de mon cou, avant de le soulever de sa chaise et de le poser par terre

-Merci Aman!

-De rien mon grand, allez va jouer

-Papa est où?

Derrière moi j'entends Offender s'étouffer et sens la plupart d'entre eux se tendre, sauf Jack qui émet un ricanement. Je souris et montre son sac de la tête.

-Dans ton sac mon Grand

-Accord!

Harry file sur le dit sac alors que je reprend ma place à table sous les regard interrogateur des habitant. Slender pose finalement la question qui leur brûle les lèvres.

-Je croyais que sont père était…

-Son géniteur est bien Offender, je n'ai pas menti la dessu cependant Harry avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse identifier comme son père en grandissant, et comme j'avais pas de photo j'ai du trouver autre chose

-J'espère que ta pas mis en bocal la tête d'une de tes proie et la fait passer pour moi au yeux de mon fils!

-De UNE c'est mon FILS! Vous, vous avez juste aider à la procréation! Ca s'arrête là! JE l'ai élevée! JE l'ai nourris et JE l'ai protéger compris! Et deuxièmement… Beurk! Une tête dans un… rien que de l'imaginer j'ai envie de vomir…

-Alors qu'à tu trouver pour compenser l'absence de mon frère

-J'ai…

-Aman! Ai trouvé Papa!

-Parfait mon Ange, tu viens le présenter à tout le monde?

-Vi

Harry reviens en trottinant vers moi, sa peluche bien serrer contre lui laissant seulement un tentacule dépasser. Il s'arrête devant la table avant de prendre sa peluche entre ses mains et la montre fièrement avant de dire:

-Tout l'monde, vici papa!

-C'est?!...

-Un poulpe… je suis un putain de poulpe…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir Jack éclate de rire devant la tête dépité d'Offender qui regarde la peluche avec effarement. Je me permet également un petit rire qui entraîne ceux plus ou moins discret des autres habitant si on oublie Slender et Offender. Slender, qui observe depuis son arrivé, la peluche de Harry lui demande doucement.

-Peut tu me la donner petit?

-... Je… Papa à moi… Aman?

-C'est toi qui décide mon Chat, c'est ta peluche mais je suis sur que Slender ne vas pas te la prendre trop longtemps

-Vrai Ender?

-Oui, je veux juste la regarder

-Accord alors, mais vite!

Bien que réticent Harry passe sa peluche à Slender qui la regarde sous toute les coutures, s'arrêtant un temps sur le visage du poulpe qui possède un sourire plein de dents affuté.

-C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, il y a bien un air de famille

-N'est ce pas, pouffai-je

-Pardon!?

Slender rend la peluche à son petit propriétaire pendant qu'Offender semble s'étouffer dans ses contestations. Reprenant sa peluche qu'il regarde attentivement, Harry regarde à nouveau Slender très silencieusement avant de dire doucement.

-Dit monsieur? Toi connaît Papa à moi?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça petit?

-Pas'que toi dire peluche à moi r'semble à Papa mais c'est Amam qui dit à moi!

Slender ne lui répond pas tout de suite, préférant se tourner vers moi pour savoir si il peut lui révéler. Je soupire discrètement car j'aurai aimer avoir un peu plus de temps avant d'avoir cette discussion. Je me tourne alors vers Harry avant de lui dire doucement.

-Ry'sson? vient me voir

Celui ci s'approche de moi, un air contrarié qui le rend plus mignon qu'autre chose sur le visage.

-Dis moi chéri, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand je t'ai offert ta peluche?

-Papa à moi est comme ça!

-Oui mais la promesse que je t'avais faite

-Euh… sais plus…

-ce n'est pas grave mon grand, je vais t'aider. Qu'est ce que tu demande toujours au père noël chaque année?

-... Avoir mon Papa… Mais y vient jamais…

Le trémolo dans sa voix me porte un coup au coeur et ne laisse pas indifférent certain habitant du manoir. Offender à le visage fermé, ses commentaire sur sa ressemblance avec la peluche envoler. Je viens doucement passée ma main sous le menton d'Harry pour lui relever le visage et lui effacer les petite larme qui coule sur ses joues.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est parce ce qu'il ne le trouvais pas, cependant il a toujours continué et il a finis par le trouver

-Vrai?...

-Oui Bonhomme, si tu le veux et lui aussi, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Offender en disant ceci, attendant sa décision qui, je peux le voir, est difficile à prendre pour lui. Il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'acquiescer dans ma direction, me signifiant son accord. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon fils qui semble ne plus savoir quoi dire.

-Alors mon grand, tu veux le rencontrer

-Vi… vi!Vi!Vi!VI!

-Doucement petit bout

Je ris doucement à son enthousiasme et vois du coin de l'oeil Slender donner un coup de coude à son frère et lui faire signe de se lever et de se mettre de notre côté de la table. Il s'exécute avant qu'Harry demande avec entrain:

-Où?! Et où Papa?!

-Derrière toi mon coeur

Tute a son excitation, Harry se retourne d'un coup avant de se figer et de regarder Offender avec de grand yeux rond sous toute les coutures, s'attardant particulièrement sur son visage. Offender se tend en le voyant faire et je reste sur mes gardes , gardant en tête que nous somme que de la nourriture pour eux. Harry finit par se retourner pour me regarder puis regarde à nouveaux Offender avant de demander curieux:

-Pourquoi pas n'yeux?

Je vois Offender serrer les dents et se tendre un peu plus et je préfère répondre à Harry avant qu'un malheur arrive

-Chéri, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que tu étais un mélange de moi et ton papa?

-Vi! m'en souviens!

-Bien, il est vrai que ton Papa n'a pas d'yeux visible mais il possède quelque chose que moi je n'ai pas et qu'il ta transmis tout comme je t'ai transmis mes yeux.

-Est quoi?

Harry se tourne vers Offender qui semble s'être calmé avec mon explication qui ne portait aucun jugement sur son apparence et profite de ne plus avoir l'attention d'Harry sur moi pour mimer le mot "tentacule" avec mes lèvres et montre mon dos de ma mains. Offender comprend vite et c'est en plaçant nonchalamment les main dans les poche de sa parka qu'il laisse sortir ses tentacules blanche sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry.

-Moi aussi A! Aman peut?!

-Oui vas y mais doucement

Sans écouter mes dernière parole, Harry laisse sortir ses tentacules à son tour dans une grande excitation manquant de tout renverser derrière lui. Je ne dois ma "survie" qu'à Jack qui ma attrapper par la taille et tirer sur lui avant qu'un petit tentacule envoie valser ma chaise.

-Drôlement puissant le gosse

-Je… merci Jack

-Dette de vie rembourser

-Tu as un drôle de façon de rembourser une dette de vie

Je pouffe de rire à son air fier et me remet sur mes pieds une fois relâcher. Je vais alors me placer derrière Harry en me raclant la gorge.

-Jeune homme!

-Oups?

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire.

Pardon Aman… pas fait esprès…

-Je préfère, fais plus attention d'accord?

-Vi

-Cependant je suis sur que ton Papa va bien vouloir t'apprendre à les gérer

-Vrai? veux bien?

Harry se tourne vers son père qui fait mine de réfléchir avant de venir soulever Harry avec un tentacule pour l'amener à la hauteur de son visage avant de dire avec un grand sourire

-Si tu me dis des secret sur la maman ça devrait pouvoir se faire

-Vi peut!

-Yes! top la mon grand!

Heureux que son plan est marcher Offender fait un High Five à Harry avant de se faire surprendre par celui ci quand il échappe à sa prise et s'agrippe fermement à son cou, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Mon Papa à moi

Bien malgré lui Offender se laisse émouvoir par l'émotion et passe ses bras autour de son fils pour le serrer contre lui. il se tourne alors vers Slender avant de dire doucement:

-Je suis papa…

-En effet, protège le bien

-Evidemment! pour qui me prend tu!

-Pour quelqu'un qui allait pleurer comme une petite fille

-Pardon?!

Offender entreprend d'expliquer à son frère en quoi il n'est pas une petite fille en passant par toute les lettres de l'alphabet alors qu'harry ris au bêtise de son père. De mon côté, j'essaie de réprimer le sentiment d'abandon qui s'insinue en moi à la vue d'Harry avec son père avant que Jack attire mon attention d'un léger coup de coude.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ton fils en disent trop sur toi à Offender

-Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire la dessus, Harry sait très bien tenir sa langue surtout si c'est pour avoir une histoire le soir

-Tu es diabolique

-Non… seulement Maman


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**_

Après c'est réjouissance les serveurs du jour on débarrasser la table tandis que la plupart des habitant son partie à leur occupation, ne laissant que Slender, Offender, Jack, Nurs Ann, Jeff et Harry. Offender qui après avoir expliquer à son frère, en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il n'est pas une "midinette" s'amuse maintenant à faire voler Harry a travers la pièce à l'aide de ses tentacules pour le plus grand plaisir de mon fils.

Nurs Ann en profite pour m'approcher et me faire signe de la suivre pour les soins. Je suis cependant très réticente à la suivre, devant laisser seul Harry, cependant Jack me convainc de la suivre en arguant que rien n'arriverait à mon fils sous la surveillance de Slender.

J'acquiesce, pas très rassurée mais accepte de suivre Nurs Ann qui nous emmène à l'étage dans une salle blanche adapté tel une infirmerie. Plusieurs lits individuelle sont installer les uns à côté des autres et possédant chacun une petite table de chevet, un bureau se trouve un peu plus loin avec plusieurs document dessus.

Nurs Ann me fait m'installer sur l'un des lits en position allongé sur le dos et se dirige vers le bureau, y cherchant quelque chose dans l'un des tiroir. Je la vois rapidement revenir vers moi, une sangle en cuir épais dans sa mains, qu'elle me tend ensuite.

-Place ça entre tes dents, ca évitera que ta mâchoire pète sous la pression

-... Ca va faire mal n'est ce pas?...

-Evidemment. A toi de choisir, soit tu souffres maintenant et c'est finis soit tu attends que ça se répare tout seul mais c'est plus long et ton fils verra ton mal-être.

Un silence se fait après sa déclaration me laissant un temps de réflexion. Je pousse finalement un soupir puis après une grande inspiration, je place la sangle entre mes dents et place ma tête sur l'oreiller, le regard fixer sur le plafond. Attendant la suite qui risque de ne vraiment pas être plaisant.

Une fois en place, Nurs Ann commence à s'affairer autour de mon bras et c'est avec appréhension que je ferme les yeux et les dent quand les premières vagues de douleurs commence à arriver, toujours de plus, en plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'un pic de douleur arrive d'un coup à son summum me faisant me cambrer sur le lit.

La douleur semble durer une éternité pendant lequel Nurs Ann manipule mon bras de différente manière. Quand enfin, elle finit de le manipuler et le repose sur le lit, la douleur reflue petit à petit me laissant haletante et encore crisper à certain endroit.

Nurs Ann à l'amabilité de me laisser me remettre de mes émotions en me laissant souffler et me détendre. Une fois la douleur facilement gérable je me permet d'ouvrir les yeux, constatant que j'ai énormément pleurer sous la douleur. Nurs Ann s'approche à nouveau de moi un mouchoir et un verre d'eau à la main, qu'elle pose sur le table de chevet et vient reprendre la sangle entre mes dents. Sangle qui porte désormais une belle trace de dentition.

-Impressionnant… Pour une humaine

-De?...

-Les humains pleures et m'implore pour moins que ça, mais toi tu n'as pas gémis une seule fois

-Oh… c'est normale…

-Comment ça?

-Mes cris aurai fait peur à Harry

-Ton fils avant tout si je comprends bien

-Ma famille avant tout… Je n'ai que Harry mais si ma famille vient à s'agrandir alors celle ci passera toujours avant moi

-C'est bon à savoir

Sur c'est paroles, Nurs Ann m'indique que le "traitement" à bien marché et que je risque d'être encore engourdie quelque temps, cependant mon bras sera à nouveau mobile dès ce soir. Je la remercie et bois le verre d'eau avec bonheur avant de me lever avec précaution, mes jambes encore tremblante de l'effort précédent.

Nurs Ann attend que je sois stable sur mes jambes puis me raccompagne dans le salon ou tout le monde semble avoir migré et ont été rejoint par d'autre. Je retrouve vite Harry assis sur un gros pouf en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo à côté du lutin au yeux noir et rouge qu'il a envoyé dans le mur lors de sa perte de contrôle.

Nurs Ann me laisse alors erré dans la pièce et va retrouver Slender qui est installer dans un fauteuil, jambe croisé et un journal sur les genoux, pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur le salon. Je rejoins mon fils et signal ma présence par un léger raclement de gorge. Déconcentré par celui ci, Harry détourne le regard de sa partie, laissant ainsi le temps a son adversaire de gagner à la déloyale. Entendant le son de fin du jeu puis du Game over, Harry regarde de nouveau l'écran avant de bouder légèrement.

-Aman! Ta faute!

-Pardon mon grand, je voulais pas te surprendre, tu t'amuse bien?

-Vi! Gentil!

-Ah oui? il te laisse gagner alors?

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple mais ce garnement de débrouille bien avec une manette entre les mains

-Ah ce point?

-Vi! moi cro fort!

-Avec un père comme moi ce petit ne peut être doué!

Un bras vient s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me plaquer contre un torse chaud avant qu'une odeur de rose ne viennent emplir mon espace personnelle. Je mets très vite fin à cette "étreinte" en tordant quelque doigt à mon kidnappeur.

-Primo vous êtes seulement sont géniteur, deuxio au vue des grimaces de vos colocataires je doute fortement que vous soyez très douer au jeux vidéo et tertio, et cela s'adresse plus à Monsieur Ben, vous vous êtes fait battre par un enfant qui n'a jamais touché une manette de sa vie.

-Pardon?! Impossible!

Harry sourit à tout le monde fier de lui et fait un V de la victoire avec ses doigt. Jack ris a la tête dépité de Ben et à l'air abattus de Offender qui secoue sa main pour faire refluer la douleur de ses doigts.

-Aman! Aman! sait?

-De quoi mon grand?

-Tonton Slendy à dit a moi que j'avais plein de Tonton!

-Ah oui? Combien?

-Euh.. sait plus… Tonton?

Bien que surpris par l'appellation plus que adorable que lui a donné Harry, faisant pousser quelque ricanement de la part de certain et un rire franc de son frère. Il s'exprime:

-Outre Offender, je possède également deux autres frères

-Oh… Et il arrive quand?

-Pourquoi pense tu qu'il vont venir ici?

-Ce sont vos frère, je ne pense pas que vous allez leur cacher leurs liens de parenté avec Harry. Comment sont ils? Dois-je m'attendre à surveiller mes paroles ou mes gestes en leur présences?

-Non, rien de cela. Trender est un homme réfléchis, plus attirer par l'administratif que les contact

-Je vois

-Splendor lui est plus… jovial je dirai, c'est l'opposé de nous trois

-Un bon vivant?

-Si on veut

-Quand arriveront ils alors?

-Dès que notre contrat sera passé

-Ah oui… ce fameux contrat…

-Reviens tu sur ta décision?

-Non! C'est juste que… ce contrat implique beaucoup de chose qui me sont difficiles à envisager…

-Souhaite tu que nous en parlions plus en détail?

-Si possible oui…

-Très bien, suis moi. Laughing Jack tu es de surveillance

-Ca marche Slender

D'abord étonné par l'ordre de Slender, je m'excuse auprès de Harry et lui promet de venir jouer une partie avec lui quand j'aurai finis ma discussion d'adulte avec Tonton Slender. Il boude un peu avant d'être pris dans une nouvelle partie par Ben qui le provoque légèrement. Je suis donc Slender à travers le manoir et me laisse conduire dans le couloir devant une grande porte en bois noir.

Il entre dans la pièce et je constate qu'il s'agit d'un bureau. Une énorme bibliothèque habille l'un des pan du mur. un gros bureau en chaîne est poser à l'opposé de la porte avec un grand fauteuil confortable derrière et deux siège un peu moins luxueux devant. Slender va prendre place derrière son bureau et me laisse observer encore un peu la pièce au mur rouge sombre et au boiserie sombre avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir et à poser mes questions.

-En quoi va exactement ressembler le contrat?

-C'est un contrat de vie, dés que tu l'auras acceptée, ta vie, tons, ton esprit m'appartiendra. Tant que respectera les règles mis en place tu seras libre de tout tes actes. Cependant un faux pas de ta part ou une mise en danger de l'un d'entre nous me laisserai agir sur toi.

-C'est à dire?...

-Je prendrai contrôle de tout ton être et te ferai agir à ma guise

-... Ce sera irréversible?...

-Non mais cela le sera si tu représente le moindre danger pour nous, que cela soit volontaire ou non

-Je comprends… est ce que je serai… consciente lors de ses prise de contrôle?

-Si je le souhaite oui

-Ne le faite pas… Je ne veux pas me sentir prisonnière de mon propre corps…

-C'est compréhensible

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurai en échange?

-Que veut tu dire?

-Votre contrat il est bien beau, mais vous êtes le seul gagnant dans l'histoire. Qu'est ce que j'y gagne en échange moi?

-Ma protection. je serai constamment ou tu te trouvera, ainsi si tu es en danger je pourrais intervenir si besoin

-Vous me protégerez vraiment de tout? Même de simple humain?

-Oui

-Même dès vôtres?

-Si conflit il y a avec les miens je prendrais le temps d'entendre chacun avant de me prononcer

-Bien… C'est bien…

-Cela te convient il ou tu as des conditions à ajouter

-Je ne pense p… Si, il y en a bien une

-Je t'écoute

-Si une jour quelque chose devait mal tourner et que vous devez faire un choix. Sauvez mon fils et oublier moi

-Tu m'autoriserai à t'abattre si cela permettrai de sauver ton fils?

-Oui, sans hésitation

Un silence se fait dans la pièce. Slender étant dans une profonde réflexion, son visage rivé sur moi, voulant savoir si mes paroles sont simplement des parole en l'air ou non. Semblant avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il se redresse sur son siège, posant ses coudes sur le bureau et croisant ses mains devant son visage.

-Nurs Ann avait raison a ton sujet. Tu as un instinct maternel tellement prononcé qu'il est à la fois ta force mais aussi ta faiblesse

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Ta condition est accepter

-Merci

Un soupir de soulagement passe mes lèvres au remerciement et c'est un peu plus détendu que je pense accepter le lien

-Et donc… Quand voulez vous faire le lien

-Quand tu sera prête

-Est ce que c'est long à faire?

-Cela dépend de la personne et du lien. Dans ton cas cela sera long et éprouvant pour ton corps et ton esprit

-Dans ce cas… Pouvons nous attendre ce soir, une fois Harry endormie?

-Pourquoi retarder l'échéance?

-j'aimerai évité une nouvelle crise comme celle de ce matin ce qu'il fera en me voyant affaiblit

-Vu ainsi cela semble plus raisonnable en effet.

-Merci pour votre compréhension

-Le sujet étant clos, allons rejoindre les autres

-Avant, j'aimerai savoir ou nous allons dormir Harry et moi?

-Une chambre vous a été attribué, elle se situe à côté de la chambre de Laughing Jack. Il se chargera de vous le temps de votre adaptation. La chambre étant neutre, ce sera a toi de l'adapter à tes goûts.

-Je vois, merci pour cet attention

Slender acquiesce puis se lève et me fait signe de le suivre, la conversation maintenant terminé. A peine dans la pièce commune, je me fais sauté dessus par mon fils qui s'empresse de m'emmener devant son pouf, m'y asseoir et me mettre une manette dans les mains.

Avec patience, je le laisse m'expliquer les règles et les touches avant qu'une partie démarre et nous entraîne dans une folle course de kart. Course que je perd évidemment n'ayant jamais touché une manette de jeu non plus. Après plusieurs partie ou je perd à de nombreuse reprise, je préfère me stopper là et regarde mon fils jouer, contre les différent joueur de la pièce. Assis sur mes cuisses, mes bras passer autour de lui.

L'après midi passe ainsi, d'autre habitant nous on rejoint et chacun affronte Harry dans une assez bonne ambiance avant de s'affronter entre eux, me permettant ainsi de voir les personnalité de chacun. J'ai pu voir que Jeff était très sanguin et prêt à sortir son couteau au moindre énervement. Contrairement au jeune homme au masque bleu, qui peut importe les remarque ou défaite, reste de marbre.

Laughing Jack quant à lui n'hésite pas à tricher pendant la partie en dérangeant son adversaire pour le déstabiliser et le faire perdre. C'est aussi avec amusement nous avons pu voir que malgré son vantardise Offender est en effet incapable de faire une partie de jeu video. Il est tellement concentré par les vibration que peut émettre la manette qu'il en oublie de jouer.

Slender ne participe pas à la pseudo compétition, préfèrent lire son journal dans son fauteuil, cependant la sensation d'être épié ma appris que malgré son calme apparent il garde quand même un œil sur tout le monde.

C'est une situation étrange d'être assis auprès des légendes urbaine les plus meurtrière du monde mais le grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres de mon fils me rend heureuse d'être ici. Voir ses yeux briller de joie alors que quelque heure plus tôt c'était la débandade, me permet de me détendre un peu et de profiter de l'instant.

De plus, les coups d'œil fréquent qu'il jette à son père, pour être sur que ce n'est pas un rêve, puis le petit rire qui en suis me font penser que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Les débuts entre nous vont s'annonce compliqué mais j'ai bonne espoir qu'on arrive a ce faire notre place dans cette famille de déjanter.


End file.
